


Frammenti di noi

by Ellygattina



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Ispirata ai bellissimi prompt del Writober 2020, una raccolta prevalentemente su Shicca, Weiszmura e forse Jelsie che spazierà tra canonverse e AU.Attenzione: possibili spoiler, in alcune storie, per chi non è al passo con le scan online, ma avvertirò prima con una nota. Scusate l'inconveniente e godetevi tranquilli il resto, se vi va.Day 1: LunaDay 2: RadioDay 3: SculturaDay 4: RadioDay 5: GhiaccioDay 6: ScherzoDay 7: TorreDay 8: SeraDay 9: IngannoDay 10: Portafortuna / Magical girl AU[...](Raccolta presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Elsie Crimson/Justice, Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Chapter 1

Attenzione: spoiler per chi non ha letto il capitolo 111.

  
_**Day 1 : Luna**_

Shiki e Rebecca, appena usciti dal grazioso ristorante in cui erano andati a cenare insieme nella piccola località turistica di Red Cave, dove stavano trascorrendo con degli amici le vacanze estive, decisero di ritardare ancora un po' il momento in cui si sarebbero riuniti a Homura e Weisz nel piccolo appartamento che avevano preso in affitto. Era una serata bellissima, sia pure un po' fresca per la stagione, e il cielo stellato sembrava quasi invitarli a sedersi da qualche parte, possibilmente abbracciati, sotto lo sguardo benevolo della luna.  
La giovane coppia, arrivata in pochi minuti nel luogo desiderato, si sedette sull'erba con la schiena appoggiata a un albero e Rebecca, in uno slancio di coraggio derivato dalla consapevolezza di essere soli, ne approfittò subito per accoccolarsi tra le braccia del suo ragazzo, che ben felice di accontentarla, la strinse a sé con il cuore che batteva forte, aspirando intanto il dolce profumo dei suoi morbidi capelli biondi.  
Felici e rilassati, alzarono quindi gli occhi verso il cielo, le voci ormai ridotte a dei semplici sussurri di fronte a quello spettacolo maestoso, finché, chiacchierando, non si trovarono con i volti vicinissimi.  
Ci volle un attimo per decidere che era il momento perfetto per un bacio, e mentre le loro labbra si toccavano dolcemente, sperarono entrambi che la luna stesse vegliando su di loro come doveva aver fatto secoli prima per Andrew e Nadia, la giovane coppia protagonista della romantica leggenda di Red Cave, che in quello stesso luogo si erano promessi amore eterno.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero vi sia piaciuta questa storiella fluffuosa ispirata in parte agli ultimi capitoli di Edens Zero. Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuto in mente di inserire Red Cave e la triste storia di Andrew e Nadia (T-T), ma non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione. <3  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. Spero di non deludervi con le prossime storie e che continuerete a seguirmi fino alla fine. :)  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta è ispirata ai bellissimi prompt del Writober 2020, a cui sto provando a partecipare per la prima volta con ben due tabelle (sì, amo mettermi nei guai XD). La prima è questa (di cui troverete i prompt in fondo), mentre la seconda è quella personale che sto ancora creando, ma so già che spazierà tra diversi fandom (Harry Potter, Naruto e le serie tv Supernatural e MacGyver 2016, se qualcuno se lo stesse chiedendo). Se vi interessa, l'altra storia di oggi la trovate, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, nella raccolta “Una vita insieme” nel fandom di Supernatural. Grazie in anticipo a chi deciderà di dare un'occhiata anche a quella. *^* <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di aver detto tutto, per il momento, quindi tolgo il disturbo prima che l'angolo autrice diventi davvero più lungo della storia. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima flash e grazie ancora per tutto.  
Un bacio e buonanotte per dopo,  
Ellygattina

  
<https://i.postimg.cc/TwrhT9kK/Writober-2020-lista-classica.jpg>


	2. Day 2: Radio

_**Day 2 : Radio** _

Rebecca non aveva mai amato le faccende domestiche, ma a volte, purtroppo, era necessario farle. Fortunatamente, negli anni, aveva trovato un modo per renderle meno pesanti, e così anche quel pomeriggio, dopo aver radunato l'occorrente, si armò di coraggio e accese la sua fedele radio, sintonizzandosi, dopo qualche tentativo, su un programma musicale decente.  
A quel punto alzò il volume e le note si diffusero per tutta la casa, permettendole di iniziare la sua personale battaglia contro la polvere con un sorriso sulle labbra e qualche occasionale tentativo di canto che il piccolo Happy, il suo gattino, non parve apprezzare particolarmente, visti i sonori miagolii con cui sembrava risponderle in quei momenti.  
Rebecca però non ci fece molto caso e continuò imperterrita a deliziare lui e i vicini finché non fu soddisfatta del suo lavoro, decidendo quindi di spegnere per andare a farsi una bella doccia rilassante e decisamente gradita dopo tutta la sporcizia che aveva raccolto dai posti più impensati.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche questa breve storia. Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta in mente questa Rebecca in versione Biancaneve (?) moderna, ma l'idea mi piaceva troppo per non realizzarla e spero vi abbia strappato almeno un sorriso. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buona serata!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	3. Day 3: Scultura

_**Day 3 : Scultura** _

«Guarda cos'ho fatto in classe la settimana scorsa!» esclamò felice il piccolo Taro appena riuscì a raggiungere la madre che lo aspettava fuori dall'asilo. E così dicendo mostrò a Rebecca una piccola statuetta di argilla che la raffigurava con la coda e le orecchie da gatto che indossava sempre nei suoi video da quand'era ragazzina.  
«È per te» annunciò fiero e la donna, presa alla sprovvista, fissò a bocca aperta il dono per qualche secondo prima di aprirsi in un dolce sorriso. Il figlio non poteva saperlo, ma anche suo padre, anni prima, gliene aveva regalata una molto simile in un impacciato tentativo di dichiarazione. Sul momento avrebbe voluto sprofondare per l'imbarazzo, visto che Shiki aveva pensato bene di dargliela all'uscita da scuola senza curarsi della folla di studenti intorno a loro, ma una volta capito che non si trattava di uno scherzo o di un insulto ne era stata felicissima. Le sue scarse doti artistiche, infatti, l'avevano portata inizialmente a credere che si trattasse di un mostriciattolo, con l'ovvio risultato di offenderla per il paragone, ma una volta chiarito l'equivoco (e minacciato di terribili vendette chi si sbellicava dalle risate o li incitava a fare cose irripetibili), aveva trovato il gesto di una tenerezza indescrivibile. E dal momento che per ragioni tuttora incomprensibili era stata subito attratta da quello strano ragazzo arrivato nel suo liceo all'ultimo anno, quella scena a dir poco imbarazzante era stata l'occasione per far evolvere il loro rapporto da semplici conoscenti a qualcosa di più profondo, culminato, qualche anno dopo, nel matrimonio dei suoi sogni e nel bellissimo bambino biondo che la fissava un po' deluso. Avendo solo cinque anni, era ancora troppo piccolo per rendersi conto che la somiglianza tra la madre e la statuetta non era poi molta, ma la reazione non era certo quella che si sarebbe aspettato. Possibile che non le piacesse il suo regalo?  
«È bellissima, tesoro, grazie» si affrettò a dirgli Rebecca, chinandosi ad abbracciarlo, e Taro sorrise sollevato.  
«Ti piace davvero?» domandò per sicurezza quando si staccarono.  
«Certo!» lo rassicurò lei con un gran sorriso e gli occhi lucidi, immaginando intanto la reazione di Shiki quando gli avrebbe raccontato di quell'incredibile coincidenza.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Che ne pensate del piccolo Taro Granbell? Ammetto che all'inizio non pensavo di inserire nella raccolta un accenno di next generation, ma l'ispirazione dell'ultimo secondo ha voluto il contrario. Se qualcuno se lo fosse chiesto, il significato del nome dovrebbe essere “Campo di rugiada” o qualcosa del genere (almeno secondo internet, visto che il giapponese non lo so XD).  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Mi ero dimenticata di dirvelo ieri, ma nel fandom di Supernatural (sempre su AO3 ed Efp) sto continuando anche la raccolta “Una vita insieme” per la seconda tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	4. Day 4: Rossetto

_**Day 4 : Rossetto** _

L'equipaggio della Edens Zero era appena arrivato su un nuovo pianeta e i ragazzi, divisi in gruppi, erano andati a procurarsi il necessario per proseguire il viaggio.  
Rebecca si trovava con Shiki in cerca di informazioni e i due, seduti al tavolo di un bar per radunare le idee, stavano elaborando una strategia per evitare di dare troppo nell'occhio. O, per meglio dire, era la ragazza a farlo, visto che lui era troppo impegnato a fissarle le labbra, domandandosi se fossero davvero morbide come sembrava. L'amica quel giorno si era messa un nuovo rossetto che le rendeva ancora più invitanti del solito e il giovane Re Demone, seduto accanto a lei, non riusciva a concentrarsi su altro.  
«Insomma, si può sapere dove hai la testa?» lo richiamò a un certo punto la bionda, decisamente contrariata, interrompendo così le sue fantasie.  
«Sei molto bella, Rebecca» le rispose piano lui, senza quasi rendersene conto.  
«Che hai detto?» domandò la ragazza sconvolta, certa di aver capito male. Un complimento del genere da parte sua l'avrebbe mandata in brodo di giuggiole, ma non poteva aver pronunciato davvero quelle parole...  
«Ho detto che sei molto bella» ripeté lui, serio, a voce un po' più alta e la giovane avvampò.  
«G-grazie» balbettò imbarazzata ma felice, cercando di non correre troppo con la fantasia. «Io però ti stavo dicendo delle cose importanti. Potresti ascoltarmi quando ti parlo?» gli ricordò a malincuore, ripetendosi le considerazioni fatte da tutti sul pianeta prima di atterrare mentre si sforzava di mostrarsi severa. Si erano ripromessi di stare in guardia e fare ciò che dovevano il più in fretta possibile e Shiki non era certo d'aiuto con un simile atteggiamento.  
Il ragazzo annuì con un lieve sospiro, sforzandosi davvero di seguire i suoi discorsi con risultati però abbastanza scarsi.  
«Posso portarvi qualcos'altro?» domandò poco dopo una cameriera, avvicinatasi al loro tavolo con un sorriso smagliante.  
«Il conto, grazie» rispose in fretta il giovane, prima che Rebecca, stupita dal tono fin troppo scontroso, potesse aprire bocca.  
La ragazza, visibilmente delusa, si allontanò con un piccolo inchino, assicurandogli che l'avrebbe portato subito, ma Shiki andò a pagare di persona per poi trascinarla quasi all'esterno.  
«Si può sapere che ti prende?» protestò la bionda, preoccupata, quando furono usciti ma il compagno, dopo averla guardata intensamente negli occhi per un attimo, le afferrò una mano e la portò con sé in una vietta laterale più tranquilla.  
«C'è una cosa importante che devo dirti» le spiegò a quel punto, fissandola con una serietà che la spaventò ancora di più.  
«Dimmi» sussurrò lei, con la voce che tremava appena e gli occhi che saettavano ovunque in cerca di eventuali pericoli. Che avesse visto qualcosa di sospetto mentre erano al bar?  
«In realtà è da un po' che ci sto pensando, ma non so bene come dirtelo» confessò con un leggero imbarazzo, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo.  
Rebecca lo osservò con aria interrogativa ma la risposta non fu esattamente quella che si aspettava. Shiki infatti, dopo aver cercato invano le parole giuste per qualche secondo, decise di passare all'azione, appoggiando semplicemente le labbra sulle sue.  
La ragazza, presa alla sprovvista, rimase interdetta per qualche secondo, ma quando lo sentì chiedere timidamente l'accesso alla sua bocca, un angolino del suo cervello le fece notare che avrebbe fatto meglio a rispondere in qualche modo. Del tutto impreparata, si affidò a sua volta all'istinto e schiuse appena le labbra, portando nel frattempo le mani tra i capelli di Shiki per avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Era il suo primo bacio e stava accadendo tutto così in fretta da darle quasi le vertigini.  
A quel primo contatto ne seguirono subito altri, con foga sempre maggiore, finché, in un momento di pausa, non arrivarono alle loro orecchie i commenti di Happy e Pino, rimasti fino a quel momento ad osservare la scena con grande confusione della robottina.  
«Aspetta, Shiki... Cosa significa tutto questo?» lo fermò a quel punto Rebecca, imbarazzata e confusa, nel debole tentativo di resistere all'impulso di continuare all'infinito. Avevano una missione da compiere per il bene di tutti e le labbra del compagno erano già diventate una pericolosa distrazione che non potevano permettersi in un momento simile.  
«Che mi piaci, no?» le rispose semplicemente lui, afferrandole le mani che gli aveva appena appoggiato sul petto per trattenerlo. «Non è così che si fa quando ti piace qualcuno?» aggiunse poi, guardandola negli occhi con aria interrogativa.  
«Suppongo di sì» disse piano la ragazza, evitando il suo sguardo. «Ma tu come fai a saperlo?» indagò sospettosa, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
«Me l'ha detto Weisz» confessò tranquillo e Rebecca non poté fare a meno di schiaffarsi una mano sul viso.  
«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo» gemette sconsolata, sentendosi suo malgrado un po' delusa.  
«Credo però che ti avrei baciata comunque oggi» provò a rassicurarla il ragazzo, sia pure decisamente confuso dalla sua reazione. Che c'era di male se l'amico gli dava consigli su come comportarsi con lei?  
«Davvero? E perché?» domandò stupita. Questa proprio non se l'aspettava...  
«Te l'ho detto, era da un po' che ci pensavo. Guardavo le tue labbra quando parlavi e mi chiedevo come fossero. Poi oggi ti sei messa il rossetto ed erano ancora più invitanti del solito e così...» le spiegò impacciato, arrossendo sempre di più, senza osare finire la frase, ma la bionda sorrise comunque intenerita e lo abbracciò felice.  
«Sono contenta che tu l'abbia fatto» gli disse dolcemente, stringendolo forte.  
«Davvero? Non sei arrabbiata?» domandò Shiki incredulo e la ragazza scosse appena la testa senza interrompere il contatto. Si stava bene lì e le piangeva il cuore all'idea di doversi staccare presto, ma purtroppo non aveva scelta.  
«Perché dovrei? Anche tu mi piaci...» pronunciò a fatica, diventando sempre più rossa. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere molto di più ma era già stata un'impresa così e ci sarebbe stato sicuramente il tempo per farlo in un momento migliore. Non dovevano dimenticare infatti di essere in strada su un pianeta probabilmente ostile, con due androidi che li fissavano curiosi, lasciandosi sfuggire di tanto in tanto commenti decisamente fuori luogo, visto che Pino, in particolare, diceva ad alta voce, nei pochi attimi di silenzio, cose a dir poco imbarazzanti come “Il vostro battito cardiaco e la temperatura corporea sono in aumento, signorina Rebecca”. Senza contare che i loro compagni li stavano aspettando per ripartire, e non voleva nemmeno immaginare l'imbarazzo di farsi sorprendere da loro in un vicolo mentre si baciavano, completamente dimentichi del loro compito.  
Shiki le sorrise radioso e la strinse di più a sé ma la ragazza, sia pure dispiaciuta, si costrinse a liberarsi e fare un passo indietro, cercando di non badare alla sua espressione delusa.  
«Credimi, piacerebbe anche a me restare così in eterno, ma non possiamo fermarci a lungo qui e c'è il rischio che gli altri vengano a cercarci da un momento all'altro» disse seria e un attimo dopo, come volevasi dimostrare, Hermit li contattò tramite Pino, chiedendo loro dove fossero finiti. Il resto dell'equipaggio, infatti, era tornato già da un po' sulla Edens Zero, e se Homura, preoccupata, si offrì subito di raggiungerli per dare loro una mano, a Weisz bastò un'occhiata per mettere su uno strano sorrisetto di trionfo che non le piacque per niente. Per fortuna né lui né Shiki osarono rivelare la ragione del ritardo, ma Rebecca, sia pur consapevole di dover ringraziare il futuro professore per l'accaduto, si ripromise di dirgli due paroline al riguardo appena possibile. Da un lato era un bene, tutto sommato, che desse consigli all'amico, ma quei due insieme continuavano a farle decisamente paura, visto poi che sarebbe stata lei a subire in prima persona le loro idee geniali.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia mi è venuta decisamente più lunga del previsto, ma anche se all'ultimo secondo, sono riuscita comunque a pubblicarla entro oggi. Come vedete non ce l'ho fatta a non inserire di nuovo il mio headcanon di Weisz in versione Cupido per questi due e sinceramente non posso dare torto a Rebecca per la sua paura. Con la dichiarazione le è andata bene, in fondo, ma l'accoppiata Shiki & Weisz potrebbe diventare pericolosa in futuro. XD (*immagina scene ai “danni” di Rebecca*)  
Scherzi a parte, fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Per tutti gli interessati, nel fandom di Naruto, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, ho pubblicato anche una flashfic SasuNaru dal titolo “Girasole” per la seconda tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	5. Day 5: Ghiaccio

Attenzione: spoiler per chi non ha letto il capitolo 110.

  
_**Day 5 : Ghiaccio**_

Stavano aspettando che Witch tornasse da Blue Garden e Weisz era seduto accanto a Homura, che da quando erano usciti dalla caverna infuocata nel tempio di Red Cave giaceva a terra con del ghiaccio sulla fronte per cercare di riprendersi. La ragazza soffriva moltissimo il caldo ed era svenuta nella grotta costringendolo a prenderla sulle spalle per portarla via. Per fortuna aveva ripreso i sensi una volta tornati in un posto con una temperatura più accettabile, ma non era ancora in grado di alzarsi.  
Il giovane si girava a controllarla a intervalli regolari e a un certo punto la vide con gli occhi di nuovo aperti, sia pure un po' persi, che si sventolava con una mano in cerca di sollievo.  
«Come ti senti?» le chiese subito.  
«Meglio, ma spero che Witch arrivi presto» rispose piano lei e Weisz annuì, controllando intanto che il ghiaccio non si fosse sciolto del tutto. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma si era spaventato parecchio quando era svenuta a un nulla dalle fiamme e gli sarebbe piaciuto poter fare di più per aiutarla a riprendersi.  
Non poteva sapere che per Homura, invece, andavano benissimo la semplice vicinanza e l'andare avanti e indietro per sostituire il sacchettino sulla sua fronte, raccomandandole di stare sdraiata e riposarsi.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Questa volta i protagonisti sono Homura e Weisz, e anche se la storia non mi convince del tutto, spero che a voi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Per tutti gli interessati, nel fandom di MacGyver (2016), sempre su AO3 ed Efp, ho pubblicato anche una nuova raccolta, intitolata “Imprevisti”, che svilupperà alcuni prompt della mia seconda tabella per il Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	6. Day 6: Scherzo

Attenzione: spoiler per chi non ha letto gli ultimi capitoli.

  


_**Day 6 : Scherzo** _

Capitava a volte che Weisz, nei momenti di noia, decidesse di divertirsi un po' a spese dei suoi compagni, inventandosi qualche scherzo ai danni soprattutto di Shiki, ma il suo preferito era fargli credere, in qualunque modo, che ci fossero insetti nelle vicinanze. Era troppo divertente vederlo andare nel panico, e da quando il giovane Re Demone aveva deciso di accogliere a bordo della Edens Zero ben tre degli ex sottoposti di Drakken Joe, al piacere dello scherzo si univa anche una sottile vendetta. Si rendeva conto di essere infantile, ma per il momento era l'unica cosa che lo facesse sentire meglio. Benché sapesse che non c'entravano nulla con la sua storia, non riusciva proprio ad accettare la presenza di chi aveva collaborato con l'assassino di sua madre e di chissà quanti altri, e non capiva come potesse farlo Rebecca, dopo ciò che lei stessa aveva raccontato del cosiddetto “mondo 29” in cui avevano fatto tutti una pessima fine a causa loro.  
Per sua sfortuna, però, la ragazza non gli dava il minimo appoggio e si mostrava anzi sempre più irritata dal suo atteggiamento, finché un giorno, dopo aver consolato Shiki per l'ennesima volta, lo avvisò di stare attento, prima che qualcuno decidesse di restituirgli il favore.  
Weisz fece finta di nulla, ma si appuntò mentalmente di ascoltare quella minaccia non troppo velata. La bionda non conosceva il suo punto debole, ma non era difficile intuire che potesse diventare tremenda quanto lui se non peggio quando si arrabbiava, e negli ultimi tempi la vedeva sempre più dolce e protettiva con Shiki. A quanto pare, iniziava a ricambiare l'interesse dell'amico nei suoi confronti ed era meglio per tutti se avesse evitato di scatenare la sua ira.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Ammetto di aver fatto molta fatica a trovare un'idea per questo prompt, ma spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, anche se a me non convince molto. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Per tutti gli interessati, vi informo che nel fandom di Supernatural, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Una vita insieme” per la seconda tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	7. Day 7: Torre

Attenzione: vi informo che la storia, almeno fino a un certo punto, sarà piuttosto dark (o almeno credo/spero, visto che è il mio primo tentativo u.u). Non leggete se non vi piace il genere.

  


_**Day 7 : Torre** _

Per la notte di Halloween, Rebecca aveva deciso di fare un video su un'antica dimora, poco fuori città, che secondo le leggende era infestata dai fantasmi delle vittime di un efferato delitto che si era svolto al suo interno, portando in poco tempo alla fine della lunga dinastia che aveva governato sul paese in tempi lontani. Quelle vecchie mura, che nei secoli avevano ospitato diverse generazioni della famiglia prima di essere abbandonate dai regnanti successivi per paura degli spiriti, erano state in realtà frequente teatro di tragici eventi, ma da quando era avvenuto, nella torre dell'ala est, quell'ultimo massacro ai danni di quattro giovani donne, sembrava fosse divenuto impossibile viverci.  
Sia pure un po' scettica sulle numerose stranezze raccontate da chi diceva di aver passato la notte anche solo nelle vicinanze per i motivi più svariati, la ragazza era convinta che una sorta di documentario dell'orrore girato in un posto tanto famoso le avrebbe finalmente portato il numero di visualizzazioni che sognava da anni. Del resto non era certo un mistero che tanti giovani, soprattutto in quel periodo, arrivassero addirittura da altre città per entrare in quella casa e fornire al mondo il loro resoconto di una serata di paura e Rebecca aveva deciso di fare le cose in grande.  
Armandosi di coraggio e tanta determinazione, visto che l'idea di gironzolare per ore da sola in un edificio pericolante non era certo il massimo, si intrufolò quindi all'interno, ignorando i cartelli che invitavano a stare lontani dalla struttura nella speranza di non doversene pentire. Non le sarebbe piaciuto concludere il tutto in ospedale con una gamba rotta o peggio perché il pavimento, o qualsiasi altra cosa, aveva deciso di cedere proprio al suo passaggio. L'obiettivo che si era prefissata, però, era molto importante per lei, e se in tanti entravano e uscivano di lì senza danni, poteva anche permettersi di rilassarsi un po' e godersi invece l'avventura che l'avrebbe resa famosa, visto che di lì a poco avrebbe addirittura filmato gli spiriti che si diceva terrorizzassero i visitatori.  
Leggermente rincuorata, parcheggiò la macchina e indossò le orecchie da gatto che la caratterizzavano, parlando poi con sicurezza alla videocamera del suo telefono per presentare l'impresa.  
Soddisfatta di quel primo passo, spinse quindi con cautela la pesante porta d'ingresso principale, che si aprì con un cigolio per nulla rassicurante, e varcò la soglia ripetendosi per l'ennesima volta che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Non credeva ai fantasmi, ma percorso qualche metro nella più totale oscurità, lievemente rischiarata dalla luce della torcia che aveva portato con sé, dovette ammettere che il posto era davvero spettrale, e nella notte di Halloween, sia pure inconsciamente, le paure ancestrali legate a questa festa tornavano a galla, materializzando ovunque pericoli di ogni genere. Si impose però di stare calma e comportarsi da professionista, preparandosi a documentare la sua serata come una vera e propria sfida tra se stessa e gli spiriti che infestavano la torre. Non che si aspettasse di avere guai, in realtà, ma con i giusti accorgimenti, in fase di montaggio, ne sarebbe venuto fuori un video degno di un film dell'orrore.  
Facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi, si incamminò lenta per i corridoi, esplorando le stanze piene di polvere e ragnatele che le trasmettevano una malinconia infinita. Nonostante l'evidente abbandono, era chiaro infatti che a suo tempo la casa doveva essere stata un luogo meraviglioso, e mentre commentava ciò che vedeva, premurandosi ogni tanto di fingersi spaventata dove avrebbe inserito in seguito gli effetti speciali, immaginava come dovesse essere vivere lì e utilizzare quegli stessi oggetti che a lei, secoli dopo, sembravano strani o addirittura ridicoli, ma che allora erano un lusso che ben pochi avrebbero potuto permettersi.  
Con il cuore che batteva forte per l'agitazione, Rebecca si inoltrò sempre di più, ma a un certo punto si rese conto, suo malgrado, di sentirsi addosso degli occhi che non avrebbero dovuto esserci.  
Aggrottando le sopracciglia, strinse forte la torcia, illuminando più che poteva l'enorme spazio intorno a lei. Si trovava infatti in un probabile salone per i ricevimenti e la luce a sua disposizione non era abbastanza per rischiarare tutti gli angoli. Che ci fosse qualcun altro intenzionato a passare lì la notte di Halloween?  
«C'è qualcuno?» domandò con la voce che tremava appena, augurandosi che lo sconosciuto non decidesse di farle uno scherzo. Si stava impegnando per non lasciarsi sopraffare da quell'atmosfera tanto lugubre e non voleva rischiare urla di terrore non previste che avrebbero rovinato il suo prezioso video.  
Per fortuna non accadde nulla e Rebecca, aggrappandosi all'idea che si trattasse di una normalissima presenza umana, proseguì a lungo nell'esplorazione, mostrandosi però, suo malgrado, sempre più guardinga. Benché ci avesse sperato con tutta se stessa, infatti, si rendeva conto che difficilmente un gruppo di giovani, magari più grandi, avrebbe resistito alla tentazione di divertirsi un po' alle spalle di una ragazza che si aggirava da sola per i corridoi di una casa infestata, ma si rifiutava di prendere anche solo in considerazione l'ipotesi di animali selvatici notturni o, peggio ancora, di spiriti inquieti. Sebbene in quella casa fossero morte orribilmente delle persone, non significava affatto che le loro anime vagassero ancora nelle stanze che avevano popolato in vita...  
Purtroppo, si rese conto con un sussulto, più si avvicinava alla famosa torre, più aumentava l'orribile sensazione di essere spiata, tanto che per un attimo si domandò se fosse davvero il caso di avventurarsi fin là. Non sarebbe certo stata la prima ad abbandonare l'impresa prima ancora di arrivarci, ma la bionda era testarda e non poteva sprecare così un'ottima occasione per girare un video diverso dai soliti. Senza contare che sapeva per certo che Lavilia Christy, la sua più acerrima rivale, era stata invitata a una festa esclusiva in città a cui era abbastanza sicura che una come lei avrebbe partecipato con orgoglio, lasciandole quindi campo libero su qualunque iniziativa. Suo malgrado, doveva ammettere che non le capitava spesso di avere idee originali ed era determinata a sfruttare questa per ottenere a sua volta un minimo di popolarità in più.  
Cercando di tenere bene a mente i suoi obiettivi, cominciò a salire con attenzione le scale che portavano in cima. I gradini di pietra erano vecchi e scivolosi e non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole cadere da lassù.  
Le sembrò di metterci un'eternità ad arrivare al corridoio che un paio di secoli prima era stato testimone del massacro e un brivido le corse rapido lungo tutta la schiena al pensiero di quelle sfortunate ragazze, vittime innocenti di un raptus di follia di uno dei fratelli che nessuno era mai riuscito a spiegare in maniera convincente.  
Con la voce che tremava appena, spiegò alla videocamera dove si trovava, ma a un certo punto fu costretta a interrompersi con la netta impressione che il cuore le si sarebbe fermato da un istante all'altro. Era sicura di aver sentito un pietoso lamento provenire da qualche parte lì vicino e il suo cervello lo associò immediatamente a una delle giovani, che si diceva avesse agonizzato più delle sorelle prima che il loro assassino, accortosi che era ancora viva, tornasse da lei per finirla. Stava forse per incontrare il suo fantasma?  
Se le cose stavano così, sarebbe stata un'ottima idea togliere il disturbo, prima che decidesse di farle pagare l'ardire di essere arrivata fin lassù, ma i suoi piedi erano come incollati al pavimento.  
Alla disperata ricerca di rassicurazioni, ricominciò a balbettare confusamente qualcosa a beneficio dei suoi futuri spettatori, nella speranza che il suono della sua voce le desse un po' di coraggio. Razionalmente sapeva infatti che il rumore che aveva sentito avrebbe potuto avere ben altre spiegazioni molto più banali, ma era pur sempre Halloween ed erano ore che girava, apparentemente da sola, in un'enorme casa abbandonata su cui circolavano da anni leggende spaventose. Era quindi naturale che la suggestione prendesse facilmente il sopravvento, ma doveva comunque trovare il coraggio, prima o poi, di fare un passo da una parte o dall'altra.  
Ovviamente, a questo punto, propendeva di più per la fuga, ma mentre cercava di obbligarsi a spostare un piede in quella direzione, qualcosa le sfrecciò accanto a una tale velocità che si accorse a malapena del movimento. Il tocco gelido sulla guancia però, sia pure rapidissimo, lo sentì fin troppo bene e, terrorizzata, fece un salto all'indietro che la portò quasi al centro del breve corridoio, dove rimase ferma con le gambe che minacciavano di cedere da un istante all'altro, tremando come non mai mentre si sfiorava la pelle e scrutava invano gli angoli bui. Cosa cercava di fare il fantasma, arrivandole addosso in quel modo?  
Purtroppo adesso, a giudicare dall'impronta insanguinata di una mano rimasta nei secoli sul muro, si trovava proprio nel punto in cui la ragazza era stata uccisa mentre cercava di allontanarsi con le sue ultime forze e Rebecca rabbrividì violentemente al pensiero delle vane suppliche che doveva aver rivolto al suo assassino prima di ricevere l'ennesima coltellata.  
Alla vista della macchia che nessuno, si diceva, era più riuscito a cancellare, le sue ginocchia toccarono dolorosamente il pavimento, ma la bionda quasi non vi badò, visto che un lugubre lamento a più voci, levatosi da chissà dove, annunciò l'arrivo improvviso dei fantasmi delle sfortunate giovani.  
Le quattro sorelle, avvolte in lussuosi abiti chiari macchiati di sangue, apparvero davanti a lei emettendo in continuazione quell'orribile suono che la stava facendo impazzire e la bionda ansimò per la paura. Avrebbe voluto scusarsi e scappare via, promettendo di non tornare mai più e di fare anzi il possibile affinché nessuno andasse di nuovo in quella casa, ma poteva solo guardarle con il cuore a mille e le lacrime che scorrevano rapide sulle guance. Come le era venuto in mente di girare quello stupidissimo video? E nella notte di Halloween, per di più, quando era risaputo che gli spiriti fossero tutti in giro...  
Con orrore vide una delle ragazze, che riconobbe dalle vecchie immagini d'epoca come la più sfortunata, fluttuare rapida verso di lei con le braccia protese in avanti, e a quel punto Rebecca urlò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, la sua inutile supplica, alzando intanto le proprie in un estremo tentativo di proteggere la testa mentre serrava gli occhi e pregava tra sé che finisse presto. Una parte di lei sapeva infatti benissimo che niente avrebbe potuto impedire al fantasma di farle ciò che voleva, e per un attimo ripensò al suo gattino Happy e alle poche persone care che aveva al mondo, rimpiangendo di non poterli vedere un'ultima volta. Che fine stupida avrebbe fatto per un semplice video che, con ogni probabilità, non avrebbe retto lo stesso il confronto con quello di Lavilia sulla festa, ma non c'era modo di sfuggire al suo triste destino. Perché mai uno spirito infuriato avrebbe dovuto avere pietà di lei?  
«No, ti prego! Me ne andrò subito, te lo prometto! Farò qualunque cosa!» singhiozzò comunque disperata, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Non osò guardare la sua reazione, ma dopo alcuni attimi di assoluto terrore, in cui si domandò perché mai non sentisse nulla, una risata soffocata la convinse a rialzare lentamente la testa, scoprendo che si trattava della sua rivale, uscita fuori da chissà dove con le mani sulla pancia e le guance inondate di lacrime per il troppo ridere.  
Rebecca la fissò inebetita per una manciata di secondi, domandandosi perché mai dovesse vedere una cosa simile se era morta, ma alla fine un orribile sospetto iniziò a prendere forma nella sua mente sconvolta.  
«Sei pazza? Mi è quasi venuto un infarto!» le urlò contro a quel punto, alzandosi in piedi e avanzando verso di lei con tutta la dignità che poteva avere in quelle pietose condizioni mentre si asciugava rabbiosamente le lacrime.  
A risponderle fu però la risata fragorosa di Lavilia, che si contorceva appoggiata al muro per non cadere a terra.  
«Non posso credere che tu ci sia cascata! Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!» esclamò a voce altissima, mentre la bionda cercava di resistere al fortissimo impulso di strozzarla o di romperle qualcosa in testa. Mai che ci fossero oggetti adatti nelle vicinanze quando servivano...  
«Non dovevi essere alla festa?» le chiese poco dopo, augurandosi che la domanda bastasse a distrarla. Non avrebbe risposto delle sue azioni se l'avesse sentita ridere in quel modo un minuto di più e riconoscere man mano gli oggetti utilizzati per quella messinscena non la stava certo aiutando a trattenersi.  
«Sì, in effetti ero stata invitata ma avevo di meglio da fare stasera» disse lei dopo qualche secondo mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
«Ah, sì? E cosa?» soffiò tra i denti Rebecca, stringendo con forza i pugni.  
«Che domande che fai... Uno splendido video nella casa infestata più famosa dello stato, ovviamente» le spiegò altezzosa, facendole prudere ancora di più le mani dalla voglia di suonargliele.  
«Questo doveva essere il _mio_ video, Lavilia. E _tu_ l'hai rovinato con i tuoi stupidi scherzi» protestò la bionda con rabbia.  
«Io non ho rovinato proprio niente, mia cara. Secondo te quello era un video di Halloween? Sembrava più una noiosa lezione di storia. Chi mai l'avrebbe guardato?»  
«Questa era solo la base, l'avrei reso perfetto una volta tornata a casa. Come ti è venuto in mente di seguirmi?»  
«Io seguirti? Sei tu che sei venuta qui, rischiando di mandare tutto a monte.»  
«Ma figuriamoci. E come avrei fatto, sentiamo.»  
«Blaterando di storia e sciocchezze varie per i corridoi rovinando l'atmosfera, per esempio. Davvero pensavi che un video del genere potesse avere visualizzazioni? Dovresti essermi grata, piuttosto.»  
«Grata? E per cosa? Per i vent'anni di vita che ho perso per colpa tua?» le urlò contro in tono lievemente isterico. Davvero, non avrebbe potuto scegliere una parola peggiore.  
«Sei la solita esagerata. Lo sai quante persone pagherebbero per apparire in un mio video? Tu non hai neanche fatto le selezioni e sborsato un centesimo.»  
«Come se me ne importasse qualcosa... Io volevo girare il mio senza rischiare la vita!»  
«Quante storie per un piccolo scherzo innocente...»  
« _Piccolo scherzo innocente?_ Hai una vaga idea di cosa significhino queste parole?»  
«Conosco benissimo la nostra lingua, grazie.»  
«Non si direbbe proprio. E comunque sentiamo: ammesso che tu non mi abbia seguita per tendermi una trappola di proposito, cosa di cui dubito, che avresti fatto se stasera non fosse venuto nessuno?»  
«C'è _sempre_ qualcuno che viene qui ad Halloween, mia cara. Se ti fossi informata, lo sapresti anche tu.»  
«Io non ho visto nessuno e sono qui da parecchio.»  
«Forse sono scappati tutti sentendoti parlare. Davvero, non riesco a immaginare nulla di più noioso della tua lezione. Ho rischiato di addormentarmi mentre preparavo il materiale» insistette Lavilia con un'aria da vittima innocente che la fece imbestialire ancora di più.  
«Questo perché tu sei una capra ignorante. Stavo preparando un video serio che non si limitasse a divertire e basta. Hai idea di quante ricerche ho fatto nei giorni scorsi?» le rispose con rabbia.  
«Dovresti occupare meglio il tuo tempo, Rebecca, sul serio. È un consiglio da amica.»  
«Non osare parlarmi di amicizia dopo quello che hai fatto! Potrei correre subito a denunciarti!»  
«E per cosa? Per averti impedito di perdere i tuoi pochi follower? O per averti aiutata a realizzare, per la prima volta in vita tua, un video decente?»  
«Come ti permetti? Guarda che potrei farlo davvero! Scommetto che non hai pensato che il tuo scherzo potesse fare danni sul serio.»  
«Solo perché tu sei stata tanto stupida da cascarci non significa che siano tutti così» insistette Lavilia, rifiutandosi di darle ragione per principio. In realtà sapeva che la rivale non aveva tutti i torti, ma non l'avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.  
«A volte mi chiedo davvero come facciano i tuoi fan a sopportarti. Eppure lo sanno che sei impossibile» sbottò a quel punto Rebecca.  
«Forse perché porto contenuti di qualità sotto tutti i punti vista?» le suggerì maliziosamente l'altra, godendosi l'ennesima ed evidentissima scintilla di rabbia che le aveva attraversato per un attimo lo sguardo.  
«Avresti dovuto avvertire prima sia me che chiunque altro avesse varcato quella soglia. Non puoi fare scherzi del genere a qualcuno che neanche conosci» insistette di nuovo la bionda, immaginando con orrore cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, più che a se stessa, ad altri ragazzi e ragazze del tutto innocenti.  
«E dove sarebbe il realismo, sapendolo prima?» stava intanto chiedendo Lavilia con un'indifferenza a dir poco preoccupante.  
«Ma davvero non capisci o cosa?» strepitò la bionda esasperata, reprimendo a fatica l'impulso di scuoterla con tutta la forza che aveva, nella speranza di riattivarle quel cervello bacato.  
«Sei davvero noiosa, Rebecca. Avevo la situazione perfettamente sotto controllo.»  
«Certo, come no.»  
«Non ti permettere. Anch'io avevo preparato il video con largo anticipo» affermò con orgoglio, guardandola dall'alto in basso.  
«Peccato ti mancassero delle cavie...» borbottò l'altra a mezza voce.  
«Non erano affatto cavie. Si chiamano attori» la corresse piccata Lavilia.  
«Chiamali come vuoi. Resta il fatto che chiunque, sano di mente, ti avrebbe risposto picche sapendo cosa avevi in serbo. Di' la verità: è per questo che hai preparato questa stupida trappola ai danni dei visitatori» la accusò con rabbia.  
«Finiscila di farmi sembrare un mostro, Rebecca! Una volta chiarita la situazione, avremmo trovato sicuramente un accordo vantaggioso per tutti» protestò furiosa la ragazza dai lunghi capelli blu, iniziando suo malgrado a stancarsi di quella conversazione che la stava mettendo sempre di più con le spalle al muro.  
«Credi che la gente sia stupida, per caso? Mi spiace per te ma non tutti riuscirebbero a passare sopra una cosa del genere e ti consiglio di ricordartelo la prossima volta che ti verrà un'idea del genere» insistette Rebecca.  
«Adesso smettila! Tutte le storie che stai facendo sono l'ulteriore dimostrazione che non sei fatta per il mondo dello spettacolo. Non conosci nemmeno le basi di questo mestiere e pretendi di avere successo. Sei proprio un'ingrata!» la sgridò Lavilia, incapace di sopportare oltre quelle accuse.  
«Cos'hai detto?» domandò la bionda minacciosa, stringendo gli occhi.  
«Che sei un'ingrata! Potrei averti spalancato le porte per un'ottima carriera e ti arrabbi pure!» ripeté piccata.  
«So io che porte hai rischiato di spalancare, Lavilia, e la carriera non c'entra» ribatté cupa Rebecca.  
«Non oso immaginare cosa potresti aver capito, ma se il video venisse guardato dalle persone giuste, potresti diventare un'attrice di successo. Hai idea di quanto sia stata realistica quella scena?» le spiegò infervorata l'altra, fiera come sempre di poter sfoggiare le sue conoscenze di quel mondo alla faccia della rivale. Era incredibile quanto le desse gusto.  
«Per forza lo era! Mi hai spaventata a morte!» protestò Rebecca incredula. Davvero sperava di farle cambiare idea in quel modo?  
«Ripeto: solo perché sei stata tanto stupida da cascarci. Chiunque altro, però, penserebbe che hai talento da vendere e ti farebbe subito un provino» continuò felice, godendosi la sua espressione, che aveva però decisamente frainteso. L'impressione della rivale di fronte al suo sapere, infatti, era tutto fuorché positiva.  
«Poi probabilmente ti butterebbero fuori a calci dopo cinque minuti, ma intanto avresti, grazie a me, il tuo momento di gloria» aggiunse però Lavilia un attimo dopo, accortasi che il discorso iniziava ad assomigliare un po' troppo a dei complimenti che non aveva alcuna intenzione di farle.  
«Se speri che ti ringrazi ti sbagli di grosso e bada a come parli. Non te la caverai con i tuoi pseudo-complimenti da quattro soldi e comunque non me la bevo la storia che hai inscenato tutto questo per fare un favore disinteressato» borbottò Rebecca.  
«Quanta fatica sprecata con te. Non poteva capitarmi chiunque altro stasera?» si lamentò esasperata la blu.  
«Chiunque altro te l'avrebbe già fatta pagare cara, se fosse sopravvissuto» le fece notare la bionda.  
«Non penso proprio. C'è sempre la fila per partecipare ai video di Lavilia Christy e posso darti quello che vuoi per ricompensarti di aver recitato per me. Dovresti saperlo che sono una ragazza generosa» la corresse l'altra, facendo la buffa smorfia che incantava sempre i suoi fan.  
«Solo quando ti fa comodo, e comunque non voglio un bel niente da te» rifiutò schifata Rebecca, sentendosi quasi offesa da quelle parole.  
«Oh, davvero? Beh, se ci ripensi, sai dove trovarmi» disse Lavilia stupita, dando una rapida occhiata al cellulare, che aveva iniziato a emettere un promemoria. «Si è fatto tardissimo ed è meglio che vada, tornerò qui domani con il mio staff per portare via tutto. Sappi però che domani mattina presto il video sarà sul mio canale e che, per quello che serve, cercherò di mettere una buona parola anche per il tuo “Aoneko Channel” o come si chiama. Sfrutta bene il mio aiuto, Rebecca, mi raccomando. Un'occasione del genere capita una sola volta nella vita» si congedò a quel punto, facendole l'occhiolino, prima di allontanarsi con grazia mentre la bionda, rimasta sola nel corridoio, iniziava ad apostrofarla con epiteti che avrebbero fatto impallidire chiunque. Non era mai stata tanto umiliata in vita sua, e considerando il fatto che ogni incontro con Lavilia si svolgeva più o meno in quel modo, era tutto dire.  
Fremendo di rabbia, si chinò a raccogliere il suo telefono, che era rimasto a terra per tutto il tempo con la registrazione avviata. Ovviamente non aveva ripreso la scena, ma le voci sì, e in caso di bisogno avrebbe potuto sfruttare la cosa.  
Il mattino dopo avrebbe guardato il video della sua rivale, ma avrebbe messo in rete anche il suo, pubblicando anche, se necessario, quell'interessante conversazione. Sarebbe stato un colpo basso, lo sapeva, ma dopo aver rischiato di morire, si sentiva in dovere di informare in anticipo altre possibili vittime.  
Se non altro, per questa volta, avrebbe potuto tornare a casa e riabbracciare Happy e tutti gli altri con la rassicurante certezza che gli spiriti non esistevano, ma se si fosse voltata per un attimo mentre scendeva a sua volta le scale, avrebbe visto quattro figure evanescenti che avevano seguito con attenzione tutto ciò che era avvenuto sulla torre, alternando indignazione e stupore mentre osservavano la vita e gli strani oggetti di quelle ragazze tanto diverse da loro.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie mille per essere arrivati fin qui! Davvero, meritereste un monumento solo per questo, vista la lunghezza di questa follia. Vi assicuro che non avevo intenzione di farla diventare una specie di romanzo diviso in due parti (che spero non stonino troppo insieme, dal momento che la prima, a un certo punto, ha spaventato anche me, mentre nella seconda sembravamo pronte tutte e tre per un ospedale psichiatrico), ma la storia si è scritta praticamente da sola e non volevo rischiare di fare danni rimettendoci mano. Purtroppo, essendo così lunga (come del resto le altre storie pubblicate oggi), mi ha fatto saltare un paio di aggiornamenti, ma spero ne sia valsa la pena e di avervi strappato almeno un sorriso. Non so voi, ma ce le vedo benissimo Rebecca e Lavilia che litigano in quel modo dopo una scena degna di un horror (o almeno spero, visto che non ho mai scritto nulla di così dark XD) e per quanto riguarda la conclusione... beh, manca poco ad Halloween, e con quello che avevo scritto nelle prime pagine, non mi sembrava giusto buttarla del tutto sul ridere e basta. Spero abbiate apprezzato questo “piccolo” esperimento e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto di cuore per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Passando ad altro, vi informo che nel fandom di Supernatural, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Una vita insieme” per la seconda tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero, e buona serata!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	8. Day 8: Sera

_**Day 8 : Sera** _

Era stata una giornata difficile per l'equipaggio della Edens Zero, ma anche questa volta erano riusciti a cavarsela e rimettersi in viaggio con tutto l'occorrente per proseguire.  
Rebecca, subito dopo cena, era andata a trovare Shiki, ancora privo di sensi in infermeria dopo l'ultimo colpo ricevuto in battaglia ore prima, mentre Homura e Weisz si erano accomodati su uno dei divani del salotto.  
C'era silenzio nella stanza, ora che gli altri si erano allontanati, ma in quel momento era solo gradita un po' di quiete. Lo scontro di quel giorno era stato molto duro e tutti, chi più chi meno, si erano guadagnati lividi e ferite che Sister si era affrettata a medicare, ma c'erano cose che non si potevano guarire così facilmente.  
A un certo punto la spadaccina sospirò e il ragazzo si girò a guardarla, cingendole le spalle con un braccio.  
«Non è stata colpa tua» le disse piano, intuendo i suoi pensieri, e la giovane abbassò lo sguardo, chiaramente poco convinta. Sapeva, in realtà, che l'amico aveva ragione, ma si sentiva comunque in difetto nel suo ruolo di Stella Luminosa, visto che Shiki, in fondo, era stato ferito per difenderla. Senza contare poi i danni, fortunatamente non tutti imputabili a lei, subiti dalla città in cui si trovavano. Quanti morti e feriti avevano sulla coscienza senza neanche saperlo? E poco importava che lo scontro, alla fine, li avesse liberati dal loro oppressore; non avrebbero comunque dovuto coinvolgerli.  
«La mia maestra non sarebbe stata contenta di me oggi» ribatté tristemente, tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
«Io invece penso di sì. Sei stata incredibile prima con quell'orda di robot.»  
«Con quelli forse» concesse Homura, «ma non cambia che oggi sia stato Shiki a dovermi salvare e questo non sarebbe successo se fossi stata attenta come mi ha insegnato lei.»  
«Non potevi sapere che in caso di sconfitta si sarebbe attivato un dispositivo di autodistruzione» cercò di farla ragionare Weisz.  
«Avrei dovuto stare in guardia però. Mi sarei almeno spostata in tempo.»  
«La prossima volta andrà meglio, vedrai» la consolò il giovane. «Tutti quanti abbiamo fatto degli errori nello scontro di oggi, e purtroppo non siamo stati i soli a pagarne le conseguenze, ma possiamo sfruttarli per migliorare.»  
Calò di nuovo il silenzio dopo queste parole, pronunciate in un modo che stupì entrambi.  
«Sì» mormorò alla fine la ragazza con un accenno di sorriso che venne subito ricambiato. «Da domani mi allenerò ancora più duramente. Non succederà di nuovo» riprese poi, con espressione determinata.  
«Potremmo allenarci insieme» propose a quel punto il biondo in tono fintamente leggero e la compagna lo osservò stranita. Poteva essere una buona idea, ma i loro Ether Gear non sembravano molto adatti per essere combinati...  
«Dimentichi Arsenal, e se servisse potrei provare a costruire anche qualcosa di più specifico. È sempre un allenamento, no?» si affrettò a dirle Weisz, deciso a sfruttare l'occasione per passare un po' più di tempo con lei.  
«Immagino di sì» sorrise Homura, tutto sommato lieta di quell'inaspettata proposta. Non era ancora pronta ad ammetterlo, ma iniziava ad apprezzare sempre di più quello strano ragazzo, che si era appena guadagnato ulteriori punti a favore risollevandole il morale.  
A quel punto la conversazione si fece più rilassata, ma poco dopo Happy arrivò ad avvisarli, da parte di Rebecca, che Shiki si era svegliato e i due si diressero a loro volta verso l'infermeria per passare un po' di tempo tutti insieme prima di andare a letto, pieni di aspettative per il giorno successivo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda storia di oggi! Spero vi sia piaciuta anche questa e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Passando ad altro, vi informo che nel fandom di Supernatural, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Una vita insieme” per la seconda tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero, e buona serata!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	9. Day 9: Inganno

Attenzione: la storia si basa sugli avvenimenti del capitolo 53 (volume 7 del manga).

  


_**Day 9 : Inganno** _

Rebecca non si era mai sentita così umiliata come il giorno in cui Lavilia, su Sun Jewel, pensò bene di farle fare l'attrice per uno dei suoi video, che si concluse in bellezza con lei coperta di una zuppa maleodorante cadutale addosso dall'alto e un coro di fragorose risate da parte di chiunque avesse assistito alla scena. Solo il famoso b-cuber Nino, per fortuna, lo trovò tutt'altro che divertente, ma ormai il danno era fatto. Se indossando il vestito di Poyo Poyo Ruby-chan si era sentita stupida e ridicola, infatti, non era niente in confronto alla vergogna che provava in quel momento. Soprattutto perché, tra l'altro, la sua rivale non sapeva affatto come raggiungere la zona dei lavori forzati, dove la Dama Scarlatta aveva spedito poco prima Shiki e Homura. L'umiliazione subita, quindi, non era proprio servita a nulla, se non a farle perdere del tempo prezioso. Al contrario di Happy, però, che un attimo dopo lo scherzetto con la zuppa inveiva già contro Lavilia, non aveva voglia di protestare inutilmente. Avrebbe dovuto conoscerla, ormai, ma si era illusa che per una volta, date le circostanze, si sarebbe comportata da persona matura e ne aveva pagato le conseguenze. Purtroppo la solida amicizia di un tempo era svanita, per chissà quali motivi, già da anni, e da allora la sua rivale non aveva fatto altro umiliarla e metterla in difficoltà. Che sciocca era stata a fidarsi di lei quando le aveva proposto quella collaborazione, a suo dire vantaggiosa per entrambe... E pensare che a un certo punto si era anche sentita onorata mentre imparava la sua parte e riceveva consigli utilissimi per migliorare nelle sue produzioni, ma la terribile b-cuber dai capelli blu era stata come sempre un'ottima attrice.  
L'unica cosa positiva in tutto questo era stato il vero aiuto da parte di Nino, ma l'ennesimo inganno della rivale, nonostante la sua finta indifferenza di fronte a tutti, avrebbe bruciato per molto tempo nel suo animo ogni volta che ripensava, suo malgrado, a quelle parole di scherno, taglienti come lame, e alle risate che le erano risuonate a lungo nelle orecchie, ricordandole crudelmente che lei, in confronto a Lavilia Christy, sarebbe stata sempre e comunque una perdente a dir poco patetica.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza (e ultima) storia di oggi! Spero vi sia piaciuta anche questa e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Passando ad altro, vi informo di aver ripreso anche la raccolta “Imprevisti” nel fandom di MacGyver 2016, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, per la seconda tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	10. Day 10: Portafortuna / Magical girl AU

_**Day 10 (a) : Portafortuna** _

Rebecca, riordinando la sua stanza, si trovò in mano, a un certo punto, anche la sua scatola dei ricordi, dov'erano custoditi tutti gli oggetti particolari che raccoglieva da bambina, compreso il sasso liscio e rotondo, di colore blu con striature azzurre, che aveva trovato una volta in riva al lago, pochi mesi dopo essere stata adottata dal professor Steiner. Quello era stato per anni il suo portafortuna, che infilava sempre in una tasca o nella borsa per averlo con sé ovunque andasse.  
Con un sorriso, ricordò anche la disperazione delle poche volte in cui non riusciva a trovarlo per colpa del suo gatto Happy, che amava giocarci quando di notte lo appoggiava sul comodino, o della signora delle pulizie, che se dimenticava di controllare le tasche, finiva inevitabilmente per fargli fare un giro in lavatrice insieme alla felpa o ai jeans in cui era nascosto. Adesso ci pensava come a qualcosa di divertente, ma allora erano state delle mezze tragedie per cui suo “fratello” Weisz ed Hermit la prendevano ancora bonariamente in giro quando finivano per caso sull'argomento.  
In ricordo dei vecchi tempi, Rebecca lo prese e se lo rigirò tra le mani, sfiorandone più volte la superficie liscia di quel colore particolare che da bambina l'aveva attirata tanto. Di quanti ricordi, belli e brutti, era stato testimone quel sasso?  
Non ricordava nemmeno quando e perché, qualche anno prima, avesse smesso di colpo di portarlo ovunque, ma mentre lo guardava, persa nei ricordi, decise a un certo punto che in quel momento difficile della sua vita, privata all'improvviso dell'uomo che l'aveva salvata da una vita triste negli orfanotrofi, avrebbe potuto ricominciare a farlo, almeno per un po'. Adesso, al contrario di allora, aveva un ragazzo e degli amici meravigliosi sempre pronti a sostenerla, e razionalmente sapeva che quella pietra non aveva alcun potere magico, ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa in più che la facesse sentire protetta, e il suo vecchio portafortuna faceva proprio al caso suo.  
Sorridendo tristemente, lo infilò nella tasca della felpa che indossava, e vedendo entrare Happy, si affrettò a richiudere per sicurezza la scatola, prima che decidesse di giocare con i nastri e i fermagli colorati che riposavano al suo interno. Più tardi magari avrebbe fatto un altro tuffo nel passato, ma per il momento era meglio rimettersi al lavoro finché Weisz non fosse tornato a casa dal lavoro, probabilmente in compagnia della sua ragazza Homura, per cenare insieme.

  


Angolo autrice :  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Inizialmente la storia avrebbe dovuto essere tutt'altro che triste, ma mi è venuta così e non aveva senso riscriverla. Spero di aver reso al meglio i sentimenti di Rebecca e di essere riuscita a emozionarvi almeno un pochino. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Per fortuna mia e vostra, la prossima fic avrà toni ben diversi. Ci vediamo in fondo, spero! ;)

  


_**Day 10 (b) : Magical girl AU** _

Era già da qualche giorno che le b-cuber più famose venivano rapite e portate chissà dove e l'eroina Cat Girl voleva vederci chiaro. Per sua fortuna, almeno in quel caso, conosceva di persona Lavilia Christy, considerata da molti la migliore del momento, ed essendo sicurissima che i criminali non avrebbero rinunciato alla stella più luminosa, aveva deciso di tenerla d'occhio con discrezione, nella speranza di arrivare a loro.  
L'attesa fu lunga e decisamente noiosa, ma alla fine fu ripagata quando un ragazzo dai capelli verdi le si avvicinò minaccioso mentre tornava a casa, mettendo al tappeto in un attimo le sue guardie del corpo prima di afferrarla e caricarsela in spalla come un sacco di patate.  
A quel punto la bionda smise rapidamente i panni di Rebecca Bluegarden, la sua vera identità, e cercò di bloccare l'aggressore con la sua arma magica.  
Purtroppo, però, anche lui aveva qualche asso nella manica, e controllando il vento, le impedì di avvicinarsi abbastanza da liberare la ragazza, che legata e imbavagliata, la implorava con lo sguardo di salvarla.  
Una folata più forte delle altre la allontanò parecchio dal suo obiettivo, permettendogli di sparire con la sua “preda”, ma Cat Girl non si arrese e sfruttando le sue doti atletiche dovute alle trasformazione, si lanciò all'inseguimento sui tetti, aggrappandosi poi all'elicottero che li aspettava, parcheggiato sul tetto di un lussuoso grattacielo su cui si appuntò di indagare.  
Dal momento che la posizione non era certo comoda, tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando atterrarono a poca distanza da quello che sembrava un vecchio magazzino in disuso in una zona malfamata, dove trovò le b-cuber rapite.  
Fortunatamente nessuno dei tre uomini all'interno si accorse di lei, che poté quindi chiamare la polizia per ottenere rinforzi.  
Il suo piano era aspettare il loro arrivo per poi attaccare insieme, nella speranza di evitare il coinvolgimento degli ostaggi nello scontro, ma quando vide quello che sembrava il loro capo minacciare una ragazza che piangeva disperata, implorando la libertà, non ebbe altra scelta che intervenire.  
Usando un pezzo di cemento, probabilmente staccatosi dall'edificio, che trovò a terra accanto a sé, mandò in frantumi il vetro della finestra e si lanciò all'interno impugnando i suoi Happy Blasters, così chiamati in onore del gatto parlante che un giorno, per ringraziarla del suo aiuto in un momento di difficoltà, le aveva regalato il ciondolo che da allora la trasformava ogni volta che ce n'era bisogno. In realtà esso le permetteva di creare qualunque arma volesse, e persino oggetti che l'avrebbero aiutata nella sua missione, come ad esempio la corda che le aveva permesso di rimanere aggrappata all'elicottero per tutto il viaggio, ma quelle pistole erano le sue preferite. Non per niente era sempre stata un'amante dei videogiochi sparatutto, e non rischiando di uccidere nessuno, dal momento che emettevano solo potenti fasci di luce sufficienti a stordire il nemico, si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio.  
Peccato che anche i criminali, giustamente, fossero tutti armati, e dopo il primo attimo di stupore nel vederla entrare in quel modo e posizionarsi davanti a Kopa, facendole scudo con il proprio corpo, passarono subito al contrattacco.  
Non fu facile per Cat Girl evitare i loro proiettili, soprattutto perché il rapitore di Lavilia, riconoscendola, non le diede un attimo di respiro. Era molto veloce e il suo vento le creò non pochi problemi, dal momento che, in uno spazio chiuso, finì inevitabilmente per coinvolgere le sfortunate ragazze ancora legate. Non era pentita però di essere intervenuta, perché il sorriso di gratitudine di Kopa e il sollievo delle altre erano per lei il regalo più bello. Si sforzò quindi di contrastare il tizio, che i suoi compagni chiamavano Jin, dando fondo a tutte le sue energie.  
Peccato che la situazione si complicò ancora quando arrivarono i rinforzi nemici, insieme al loro capo e al mandante dei rapimenti.  
A quel punto Cat Girl non ebbe più scampo e venne immobilizzata in un attimo.  
«Era da molto che desideravo sapere chi fossi, e finalmente ti ho in pugno» disse soddisfatta Sister, la donna che aveva organizzato tutto per ordine di Illega, un eccentrico proprietario di industrie già sospettato, senza alcuna prova, di avere legami con la malavita.  
Con orrore, la ragazza la vide allungare la mano verso il ciondolo magico intorno al suo collo, evidentemente consapevole che in quel modo avrebbe annullato la trasformazione, ma solo lei e le b-cuber scoprirono il suo segreto. Il provvidenziale arrivo dei poliziotti e del suo gatto Happy, che si affrettò a recuperare le chiavi delle manette che la legavano mentre la donna mollava la presa sul prezioso oggetto, distrasse infatti tutti gli altri.  
Nella gran confusione che si scatenò all'istante, il suo fidanzato Shiki, che già conosceva la sua reale identità, la liberò con evidente sollievo per poi tornare a occuparsi dei criminali e Rebecca, recuperata la fonte dei suoi poteri, si trasformò di nuovo in un angolo prima di correre dalle ragazze.  
Purtroppo fece solo in tempo a chiedere loro di non tradirla, rivelandosi lei stessa una b-cuber di scarso successo, prima che Ganof, l'uomo che aveva minacciato Kopa, la attaccasse alle spalle, costringendola a lasciar cadere le chiavi e iniziare una breve battaglia contro di lui.  
Per fortuna non ci mise molto a metterlo al tappeto, ma subito dopo dovette lanciarsi all'inseguimento di Illega, che stava cercando di scappare dal magazzino. Non poteva permettergli di far perdere le sue tracce, come sicuramente progettava di fare una volta allontanatosi da lì, e fu costretta a colpirlo con i suoi Happy Blasters appena arrivò alla distanza giusta.  
Dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata al resto della stanza, in cui i poliziotti erano riusciti a radunare quasi tutti i criminali anche grazie ad alcuni colleghi dotati di poteri magici, trasformò la sua arma in un paio di manette, che assicurò subito ai polsi dell'uomo. In teoria ci avrebbe messo un po' a riprendere i sensi, ma era meglio essere prudenti. Ora che avevano le prove per incastrarlo, non sarebbe certo stata lei a permettergli di cavarsela per l'ennesima volta.  
Un attimo dopo Shiki la raggiunse facendole i complimenti e i due si sorrisero complici prima che Cat Girl sparisse dalla circolazione. L'eroina della città aveva dato di nuovo un enorme contributo per la sicurezza di tutti.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda storia! Come avrete capito, mi sono ispirata a Sailor Moon e Miraculous Ladybug per creare (con grande fantasia XD) la mia Cat Girl. Spero che la fic vi sia piaciuta e di essere riuscita a rendere bene il tutto. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie di cuore per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani per la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	11. Day 11: Indecisione

_**Day 11 : Indecisione** _

Una sera come tante altre, Homura era andata a bussare alla porta della stanza di Rebecca sulla Edens Zero e adesso era seduta imbarazzata sul letto dell'amica a giocherellare con i bordi del suo kimono per tenere a bada il nervosismo. Aveva bisogno di un consiglio e non avrebbe saputo a chi altro rivolgersi, ma si sentiva comunque in imbarazzo. Quel pomeriggio Weisz le aveva chiesto un appuntamento per il giorno dopo, visto che, per una volta, non c'era motivo di ripartire in fretta e furia dal pianeta tranquillo su cui erano approdati da poco, e la spadaccina, sorpresa, gli aveva risposto che ci avrebbe pensato. Da un lato, pur non avendo ancora le idee molto chiare su cosa provasse per lui, le faceva più piacere di quanto fosse disposta ad ammettere, ma sarebbe stata comunque la prima volta che usciva con un ragazzo e tutto la metteva in agitazione.  
Rebecca, inizialmente preoccupata da quello strano comportamento, la ascoltò attenta, sorridendo intenerita e lusingata dal fatto che l'amica avesse deciso di rivolgersi proprio a lei. La cosa in realtà non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderla più di tanto, visto che tutti, sulla Edens Zero, avevano capito che il suo rapporto con Shiki si era decisamente evoluto da alcune settimane aquella parte, ma non si sentiva poi così esperta da poter dare consigli in materia ad altri.  
Homura però, evidentemente, era convinta del contrario e la bionda si sforzò di darle qualche consiglio, offrendosi poi di aiutarla nella scelta del vestito. La compagna, infatti, aveva preso la cosa molto seriamente, com'era tipico di lei, e sebbene le avesse ripetuto più volte che non sarebbe stato necessario scegliere qualcosa di particolare per un pomeriggio al parco a prendersi un gelato, non volle sentire ragioni.  
Dopo varie prove e ripensamenti, riuscirono infine a trovare qualcosa che le convincesse entrambe e il giorno dopo Homura, con il cuore che batteva forte come non mai, raggiunse un raggiante Weisz dove si trovavano le navicelle per scendere insieme sul pianeta.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima storia di oggi! In realtà non mi convince del tutto, ma spero che a voi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero, e buona serata!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	12. Day 12: Vibrazioni

_**Day 12 : Vibrazioni** _

A volte Rebecca, durante i lunghi viaggi nello spazio, si fermava a riflettere su quante cose fossero cambiate, in poco tempo, da quando aveva conosciuto Shiki. Il giorno che era andata su Granbell non poteva immaginare che scossa avrebbe dato alla sua vita, ma a pensarci bene aveva capito subito che quel ragazzo era speciale. Nonostante lo spavento che le aveva fatto prendere al loro primo incontro, infatti, aveva avvertito già da allora delle vibrazioni positive che poco dopo, alla locanda, l'avevano spinta a fermarsi a chiacchierare, scoprendo una persona tutto sommato piacevole sotto diversi punti di vista, a dispetto delle sue molte stranezze. Il colpo di grazia alle sue ultime reticenze, però, era arrivato il mattino dopo, durante la “rivolta” dei robot, e appena ne aveva avuto la possibilità, l'aveva trascinato con sé sull'Aqua Wing, dando inizio al loro viaggio insieme attraverso mille avventure.  
Non poteva sapere che Shiki, in maniera non del tutto cosciente, aveva provato la stessa sensazione, decidendo di fidarsi di lei e seguirla in un mondo del tutto sconosciuto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda storia! Non è stato facile trovare un'idea per questo prompt e la fic non mi convince molto, ma purtroppo non mi è venuto di meglio. Spero che almeno a voi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Passando ad altro, vi informo di aver ripreso anche la raccolta “Imprevisti” nel fandom di MacGyver 2016, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, per la seconda tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero, e buona serata!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	13. Day 13: Perso

Attenzione: spoiler sul capitolo 96.

  
_**Day 13 : Perso**_

Il piccolo Weisz, appena uscito dall'ospedale di Norma, faticava ancora a credere che la sua mamma, ricoverata lì fino a poco prima, non ci fosse più, ma era proprio così. Il suo cuore si era davvero fermato alla fine e i medici intervenuti d'urgenza al suono degli allarmi non avevano potuto fare altro che constatarne il decesso. A cosa era servito portarla da loro se non erano riusciti a curarla? Weisz era ancora un bambino, e sebbene alcuni medici e sua madre stessa avessero cercato di prepararlo a una simile eventualità, aveva voluto riporre in loro tutta la sua fiducia, sforzandosi di andare avanti al pensiero che di certo, nonostante ciò che aveva sentito più volte mentre era lì con lei, avrebbero capito cosa la rendesse sempre più debole. Purtroppo ciò non era mai avvenuto e adesso era rimasto solo. Cosa avrebbe fatto, da ora in poi? Non aveva amici né parenti ed era troppo piccolo per lavorare. Sua madre, per fortuna, aveva dei soldi da parte e per l'altro problema gli aveva consigliato più volte di avvicinarsi agli altri bambini del quartiere chiedendo loro di giocare insieme per fare amicizia, ma sarebbe bastato per continuare a vivere senza di lei?  
Le lacrime non smettevano di rigargli le guance mentre tornava alla loro povera capanna trascinando i piedi, sentendosi solo e abbandonato come non gli era mai accaduto nella sua breve vita. Perché tutto questo era successo proprio a lui? Perché proprio la sua mamma aveva dovuto ammalarsi di quella strana malattia che nessuno conosceva?  
La strada per tornare a casa non gli era mai sembrata così lunga, e una volta arrivato, posando senza volerlo gli occhi sui tanti oggetti della madre che vedeva ovunque, scoppiò per l'ennesima volta, in poche ore, in un pianto a dirotto, buttandosi poi sul lettone in cui aveva dormito con lei così tante volte da perderne il conto.  
Rimase a lungo su quelle lenzuola che avevano ancora il suo profumo, pregando più volte di svegliarsi da quell'incubo e riaverla al suo fianco, di nuovo in salute, ma non accadde nulla e il piccolo, a forza di piangere, finì per cedere al sonno con il viso affondato nel suo cuscino.  
Al risveglio non ebbe più lacrime da versare, e perso come non mai, si sforzò di cominciare una nuova vita da solo mettendo faticosamente in pratica i consigli della madre.  
Ci volle del tempo, ma piano piano essi diedero i suoi frutti e persino il dolore della perdita parve attenuarsi, ma nei suoi incubi peggiori non dimenticò mai quel periodo in cui il mondo gli crollò addosso all'improvviso, lasciandolo a brancolare nel buio alla ricerca disperata di un appiglio.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza storia! Davvero, meritereste un premio per essere arrivati alla fine di questa... tragedia (non odiatemi, please!), ma purtroppo il prompt mi ha subito ricordato il flashback sul piccolo Weisz e la storia si è scritta da sola. T-T  
Spero che la fic vi sia piaciuta, nonostante tutto, e di aver reso bene il tutto. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani per la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


End file.
